Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation
is a free-to-play multiplayer team action game for the PlayStation 3, developed and published by Namco Bandai Games, released in Japan on June 28, 2012 via download from the PlayStation Network. The game is also released for Hong Kong and Taiwan servers on March 28, 2013. The Hong Kong servers for Gundam Battle Operation were shut down in October of 2015. On April 27, 2017, it was announced that all sales related to the original Japanese version of Gundam Battle Operation would cease on May 31, 2017. The Japan servers for the game finally shut down on July 31, 2017. Overall, the game ran for a little over five years in Japan, and roughly two and a half years in Asia. A sequel, Gundam Battle Operation NEXT, was released for both Playstation 3 and Playstation 4 on August 27, 2015, featuring an expanded roster including mobile suits from later UC and AU timelines, and adopting faster-paced arcade-style gameplay mechanics. Another sequel, Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 , was announced for the Playstation 4 on September 19, 2017 at Sony's Tokyo Game Show conference with a release date scheduled for 2018. This sequel features gameplay mechanics more reminiscent of the original title as opposed to NEXT's, and introduces space combat. Gameplay MS are categorized into 3 types: All-Purpose, Artillery, and Close-Combat. *All-Purpose types have balanced stats and can equip a variety of weapons, some can even perform an emergency barrel roll. *Artillery units are generally slow-moving but have durable armor. Most units have either powerful cannons or rifles (sometimes both) but majority of them cannot perform melee attacks. Some have a high-res snipe view zoom scope and a more powerful radar. *Close-Combat units are agile, but at the cost of severely low armor and overall durability. Moreover, they can only equip low-power projectile-based weaponry. As their designation implies, they excel in melee combat; most of them can perform a 3-stage combo attack with correctly-timed button presses. The above mentioned types also have a Rock-Paper-Scissors relationship between them in which each has a specific type that they are strong or weak against. *All-Purpose: Strong against Close-Combat, Weak against Artillery. *Artillery: Strong Against All-Purpose, Weak against Close-Combat. *Close-Combat: Strong Against Artillery, Weak against All-Purpose. All units can perform a desperation tackle that instantly overheats the boost gauge by pressing Triangle. The timing can be tricky, but if it successfully connects while an enemy is performing a melee attack, a counter with a special knockdown move (varies by MS type) will activate, inflicting some damage in the process. Otherwise, it will only result in a rather costly stunlock hit. Basic Players are grouped into teams, minimum of four, maximum of six per side. New players entering a Quick Match will be randomly put into the Federation or Zeon forces with a starter unit (GM/Zaku II). The game will not begin until there is an equal number of participants and all players from both sides confirm a complete launch preparation. Once all preparations are complete, teams will emerge from their respective home bases and start a mission with several objectives: *Defeat opposing Mobile Suits. *Capture outposts scattered around the map area. *Invade the opposing force's base to destroy it with a time bomb ''(or an Artillery MS' shell weaponry). The player has the option to disembark from his/her unit to avoid detection when performing an invasion. However, there is always the risk of being hit by mobile suit weaponry (which will result in instant defeat), interception by other players on foot, and the unit being stolen/destroyed while unmanned. Despite all of these disadvantages, getting off the MS is the only way for the player to capture an outpost, hack an enemy MS to commandeer it or set a bomb on the enemy base. Unmanned enemy MS can be stolen to temporarily impair an opposing player's performance, though it does not allow for false flag tactics. A self-destruct timer will start after riding, and will kill the pilot if he/she does not disembark in time. Aside from armor damage, head and leg damage is also calculated. If the head part is heavily damaged, the radar will be disabled and the camera view will become grainy (this will also reduce attack power). Severely damaged leg parts will affect walking speed, and will not be able to support the weight of the MS at the end of a boost dash or jump, resulting in a knockdown. If defeated, the player can respawn in certain points (near the base, where the MS unit was left after disembarking, captured outposts etc.) either on foot or with an MS (unless the player was subdued on foot, in which case no new MS can be assigned until the unmanned/stolen unit is recovered/destroyed). Bases and outposts have utility vehicles near them. The player can opt to utilize said vehicles to perform an infiltration, retreat to safety, or in the case of tanks, have an alternative offensive option when unable to access a usable MS. Heavily damaged MS units can be repaired by returning to base and standing idle within its vicinity. The pilot can also do a field repair by switching to a repair tool. Base repairs can no longer be done if it has been destroyed. Points are earned for performing objectives and foiling efforts from the opposition. The team with the most points at the end of the 8-minute mission will be the winners. Maps There are nine maps in the game. Over the course of several updates, most maps gained up to three different environmental settings (Example; day or night, clear or foggy). The condition is decided by the room host prior to the match proper. *Mountain Area (Clear/Evening/Foggy) *Desert (Clear/Night/Sandstorm) *Deserted City (Day/Night/Rain) *Quarry (Day/Night/Dusty) *Military Base (Day/Foggy) *Canyon (Day/Rain) *Supply Base *Arctic Base *Jaburo Game Modes Team Deathmatch In this mode players choose a side, either Federation or Zeon and fight to accumulate the most points before the match timer runs out. The team size for a battle ranges anywhere from 4v4 to 6v6. Seige Each side will start with 18000 resource points in the same tradition as the Gundam Vs. games. There are two main objectives for this mission: *Defeat opposing Mobile Suits. *Capture outposts scattered around the map area. Base bombing is disabled in this mode. The outposts in this game are situated in alternate spots and have shelter structures unlike in Basic. Outposts are not only for respawning. Each controlled outpost will increase the rate in which the opposing side's resource meter depletes. The game can end two ways: *When the 10-minute limit expires, the team with the higher amount of resource points will be the winners. *If one side's resource meter is fully depleted, the game will instantly be stopped in a cease-fire. Ace Like with Siege, base bombing is disabled in this mode and each side starts the match with 18000 resource points. The faction with the highest score will win the match. When the timer is down to the last three minutes, players with highest personal score for each faction will be designated as an "Ace". Ace players can get bonus points from defeating players (pilot/MS or both) or by assisting a teammate's offensive efforts. A special bonus can also be gained by any player who directly or indirectly takes down an ace. Combat Training Exercise Petty Officer 2nd Class players can now participate in combat training before moving on to face other players. This mode can be used until the player reaches Petty Officer First Class. Post-Game After viewing the mission results, development points, rank EXP and equipment research progress will be tabulated. If an item/MS research path is completed (progression is selected at random) it can be developed on the spot for the next mission. If the player sorties more than 4 times in one day, bonuses will be awarded. Upon reaching Chief Petty Officer rank, players can customize MS colors to suit personal preferences and apply decals earned from level-ups and research paths. Certain achievements and rank-ups will unlock medals. Medals have varying effects, like increasing MS HP, boosting outpost conquer or bomb setting speed, etc. Only one medal can be equipped at first, but more can be used in later ranks. Recent updates have also introduced preset medal slot settings and "Commendation Plaques" the latter of which when obtained grant passive beneficial effects and need not be equipped. Players can have 3 sortie energy items by default at a given time. Extra sortie energy items can be gained by rank level-ups (regular grants stop upon promotion to Petty Officer First Class, but will still be given at certain levels) or purchasing them at the PlayStation Store. Once all sortie items have been expended, the player cannot sortie again until after a minimum grace period of 2 hours. (6 hours maximum to fully restore regular sortie energy) The game has a penalty system for players who disconnect from a match. If their disconnection rating reaches 10%, they will lose the ability to host matches. If it hits 25%, rank progression and blueprint drops will be suspended. Finishing matches normally will gradually decrease the percentage. Ranking New feature are now available that functions as leaderboards. Player can gain Rank Points at the end of the match. Player can toggle between showing National Rankings or Private Rankings (between player and their friends) but they cannot see other people's rank in the match lobby. However, player can turn off the ranking feature in the option menu. Mechanics Earth Federation Forces Mobile Weapons *RGM-79 GM *RGM-79(G) GM Ground Type *RGM-79(G) GM Ground Type with Weapon Rack (WR) *RGC-80 GM Cannon *RX-77-2 Guncannon *RX-77-2 Guncannon with Spray Missile Launchers (SML) *RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam *FA-78(G) Full Armor Gundam Ground Type *RX-78-2 Gundam *RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type *RX-75-4 Guntank *RGM-79FP GM Striker *RGM-79FP GM Striker Heavy Combat *RGM-79C GM Type C *RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom *RGM-79KC GM Intercept Custom *RX-79(G) Gundam Ground Type *RX-79(G) Gundam Ground Type with Weapon Rack (WR) *RGM-79SP GM Sniper II *RGM-79L GM Light Armor *RX-79BD-1 Blue Destiny Unit 1 *RX-79(G)Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 *RX-79［G］Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 with Weapon Rack (WR) *RGM-79G GM Command *RGM-79(G) GM Sniper *RX-79(G) Gundam Ground Type (GM Head) *RX-75 Guntank Mass Production Type *RX-79BD-3 Blue Destiny Unit 3 *RGM-79SP GM Sniper II White Dingo Type *RGM-79 GM White Dingo Type *FA-78-1 Gundam Full Armor Type *RX-78XX Gundam Pixie *RGM-79V GM Night Seeker *RGM-79LV GM Night Seeker II *RX-77-3 Guncannon Heavy Custom *RX-77-3D Guncannon Heavy Arms Type D (Slave Wraith Colors) *RX-78-3 Gundam "G-3" *RGM-79D GM Cold Climate Type *RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" *RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" *RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" *RGM-79F Desert GM *RGM-79HC GM Guard Custom *RX-77-4 Guncannon II *RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom (Shimoda Squad Type) *RX-78-6 Mudrock Gundam *RAG-79 Aqua GM *RGM-79 Powered GM *RX-80PR Pale Rider *RX-80PR-3 Pale Rider Dullahan *RX-81 LA G-Line Light Armor *RX-79(G) SW Slave Wraith *RX-79［G］WR Full Armor Slave Wraith *RMV-1 Guntank II *RX-81ST G-Line Standard Armor *RGC-83 GM Cannon II *MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type (EFF Colors) *RGM-79N GM Custom *RX-80PR-2 Pale Rider Cavalry *RX-81AS G-Line Assault Armor *RTX-440 Ground Assault Type Guntank *RGM-79F Land Combat Type GM *RGM-79FD Armored GM *FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam *TGM-79 GM Trainer *RX-78-4 Gundam Unit 4 "G04" *RX-78-5 Gundam Unit 5 "G05" *RX-78GP02A Gundam GP02A (Type-MLRS) *RX-78SP Gunner Gundam Support Units *Type 61 Tank *Medea Principality of Zeon Mobile Weapons *MS-06 Zaku II *MS-06FS Zaku II (Garma Zabi Custom) *MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type *MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type *MS-06JK Zaku Half Cannon *MS-05B Zaku I *MS-06K Zaku Cannon *MS-06K Zaku Cannon "Rabbit" Type *MS-06V Zaku Tank Cannon Type *MS-05L Zaku I Sniper Type *MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai *MS-07B Gouf *MS-07B Gouf (Visch Donahue Custom) *MS-09 Dom *MS-09 Dom Heavy Combat *MS-09R-2 Rick Dom II (Colony Attack Colors) *MSM-07 Z'Gok *MSM-07E Z'Gok-E *MSM-04 Acguy *MS-14A Gelgoog *MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom *MS-09F/trop Dom Tropen *MS-08TX(EXAM) Efreet Custom *MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type *MS-14G Gelgoog Ground Type *MS-14G Gelgoog Ground Type (Visch Donahue Custom) *MS-14GD Gelgoog G *RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 *MS-05L Zaku I Sniper Commander Type *YMS-15 Gyan *YMS-15E Gyan Eos *YMT-05 Hildolfr *MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai (B Type) *MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type *MS-14B Gelgoog Uma Lightning Custom *MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon *MS-06FS Zaku II (Shin Matsunaga Custom) *MS-08TX Efreet *MS-08TX/N Efreet Nacht *EMS-10 Zudah *MS-09G Dwadge *MS-18E Kämpfer *MS-14G Gelgoog Ground Commander Type *MS-06D Zaku Desert Type *RX-78GP02A Gundam GP02A Beam Bazooka Type *MS-14F Gelgoog Marine *MS-10 Pezun Dowadge *MS-11 Action Zaku *MS-11 Action Zaku Commander Type *MSM-04N Agguguy *MSM-07N Ram Z’Gok *MSM-08 Zogok *MS-17 Galbaldy α *MS-12 Gigan *MS-14Fs Gelgoog Marine Commander Type *GM Camouf *MS-08TX Efreet (Doug Schneid Custom) *MS-06G Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type *MS-14Jg Gelgoog Jäger *MSM-04G Juaggu *YMS-09J Dom High Speed Experimental Type *MS-13 Gasshia *MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type *MS-06M Zaku Marine Type *MSM-03 Gogg *MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type *AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra *MS-14BR Gelgoog High Mobility R Type (Vincent Gleissner Custom) *MS-14D Desert Gelgoog *MS-05S Zaku I Commander Type *MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type *MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type *MSM-03C Hygogg *RX-80PR Pale Rider (Vincent Gleissner Custom) Support Units *Fat Uncle *HT-01B Magella Attack Tank *PVN.4/3 Wappa Gallery gundam-battle-operation-ps3-online-exclusive-1.png gundam-battle-operation-ps3-online-exclusive-16.png 18dwaeasda.jpg 33bhnjvcjsbvcv65645.jpg 256565656.bjgb.jpg 15cv6z4fc6z41cd.jpg 16c63z16cd16z1c.jpg 19adadad262.jpg 20020202020.jpg 31313131311.jpg 21221212121211.jpg Mobile Suit GundamBattle Operation467931232.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Battle Operation 031.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Battle Operation 024.jpg 134106813532413111568 img ms-gm light armor.jpg 134106848989113112646 img ms-gm sniper custom.jpg 134106820138913111926 img ms-gm cannon.jpg 20120904191730-68618.jpg EXAM System Gundams .jpg Gyan Promo.jpg Pixie Gundam Promo.png 130404_unit_nsdojjus.png 0418 event g4jszoka.png G-3 Gundam promo.png alexvskampfer.png Gundam Zephyranthes promo event.png Gelgoog Ground Commander Type.png Desert GM & Zaku Desert Type.png GundamJack.jpg Marine+Guards.png Act Zaku promo event.png Guncannon II.png New-MS.png Pezun Dowadge promo.png Mudrock Event.png ZOGOK.png Glbldy.png Powrd GM.jpg Gelgoog Marine Commander Type promo.png GM Camouf & GM Night Seeker.png G-Line LA.png Nacht.png SW Gundam.jpg BO NewMS.jpg Gelgoog Jager Promo.png G-Line Standard Armor Promo.png ms-paleRiderCavalry.jpg References Gallery 485522.jpg 485523.jpg 485524.jpg 485525.jpg 485526.jpg 485527.jpg RX-79BD-1 GM Blue Destiny Unit 15a.jpg 20120728031250-54381.jpg 20120728031305-72692.jpg Img 1293759 39846507 2.jpg Img 1293759 39846507 1.jpg GBO P068-069 ms.jpg GBO 032-033 tec.jpg GBO 006-007 sys.jpg GBOカバー.jpg Notes *The Blue Destiny Unit 1 is available via a Product Code bundled with the Gundam G-Generation Overworld PSP game. As of the 10/31/2013 update, the Blue Destiny Unit 1 is now available as a regular release Mobile Suit, the same goes for the Efreet Kai. *Several promotional campaign runs were conducted in which certain newly released MS can be obtained by any user regardless of rank for about two weeks. Some units exclusively appear during the event while some are permanent. Units appearing under this condition are as follows: **Guncannon SML **Zaku Cannon Rabbit Type **Blue Destiny Unit 2 **Blue Destiny Unit 3 **Gyan **Gundam Pixie **Zudah **Gundam Alex **Kampfer **Gundam Zephyranthes **Gundam GP02A Beam Bazooka Type **Gundam G-3 **Action Zaku **Guncannon II **Pezun Dowadge **Mudrock Gundam **Galbaldy α **Powered GM *Players (especially room hosts) have a chance of earning a "Lucky Haro" at the end of a mission. Getting this guarantees a 1 stage development of a 1~3 Star Plan Path. *The Slot Modification Hangar option allows players to modify certain MS to increase part slot capacity. The success rate depends on level, and usually averages about two days (completing Point Chips will shorten the time). During modification, the MS being worked on cannot be used. External links *Official Japanese Site *Official Hong Kong Site *Official Taiwan Site